Hetalia: Brotherhood
by AxilKai
Summary: when three young siblings loose their parents, they have to fend for themselves and for one another. This is how they became countries... Arthur Kirkland - England Alfred F Jones - America Matthew Williams - Canada
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so. pretty simple concept. this is my first Hetalia fanfic, and no it is not cannon as you can tell**

 **I do not own Hetalia sadly.**

Arthur Kirkland was a man in his early twenty's. You could say he was around twenty-two years' old. The age gap between him and his siblings was rather strange. Alfred a young boy, aged fourteen was a loud character. The youngest of them all was Matthew. Matthew was eight years old. When their parents both died in a work accident involving fire, Arthur was left to care for his younger brothers. Arthur had whiteish blonde hair that went no further than his ears, the first thing everybody could notice was the large bushy eyebrows he had inherited from his father plastered on to his forehead. Many would call Arthur insane, as he would often speak to his 'Friends' he would claim they were all real and that people just had to believe to see it…no one ever did. Next in line was Alfred, a cheerful, outgoing lad with dirty blonde, short hair, he had a cowlick just above his bangs and would always wear his leather bomber jacket whatever the occasion. He wore thin rimmed glasses that lay onto of the many freckles etched onto his skin. Finally, there was Matthew, he was shy and quiet, well reserved you could say, he was the odd one out, he had wavy hair that reached to the bottom of his chin and it was almost curly _almost_ he also wore glasses but mostly didn't wear them so he wasn't mistaken for his older sibling. Most of the time Matthew carried around a small white polar bear plush, he took it to school, weddings, parties, you name it. Wherever Matthew was the plush was, and if he lost it, well he would be scarpering around everywhere to find it…

"ALFRED GET OFF THE BLOODY FURNITURE" Arthur yelled to the young teen. Alfred was jumping on the couch complaining he was bored. You see the weird thing about these brothers was that they all owned accents different from one another, the accents weren't light either, they were heavily thick. Arthur possessed a heavy British accent, Alfred, an American accent and Matthew a Canadian accent. No one could explain these things, they just where what they were.

Matthew poked his head around the corner to see his two siblings, Arthur shouting at Alfred. "U-uhm…B-big brother...?" He sheepishly asked. Arthur turned around "hm? What is it Matthew?" Arthur replied. "D-do you th-think maybe we could g-g-o see mama and p-papa…today? I-I made them a c-card" Matthew was very quiet as he ended his sentence. Arthur gave him a pitiful look and walked over to him, gently picking him up. "Of course, Matthew I'm sure they will love it." Matthew looked into Arthurs emerald green eyes and smiled slightly "T-tank you Arthur" Arthur proceeded to carry Matthew over to Alfred "Alfred go get dressed we are going to mother and fathers grave" Alfred looked up at them his blue eyes sparkling "YES THE HERO CAN GIVE THEM THEIR MONTHLY FLOWERS!" Alfred instantly shot up stairs to get dressed.

A few minutes later all three of them where ready to head off, Matthew was held by Arthur as they walked and Alfred was running ahead picking all the best flowers he could find. This happy little family of brothers had no idea what they were about to experience…

 **Hate to ask this but it would be great if you could review, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was in panic, he couldn't find Alfred anywhere, he continued to run around the area screaming out his name while Matthew whimpered quietly in his arms. Soon he was stood motionless at the sight in front of him…there he was…sleeping in some random guy's arms. Arthur stared at the man, he had dark blue eyes with wavy, dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders… The mysterious man lifted his head to look at Arthur "hello mon frère" You could instantly tell he was French.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my brother you twat?!" Arthur quickly ran over and grabbed Alfred from the French man. "and don't call me your brother, I don't know who you are and as far as I'm concerned the only brothers I have are these two!" Arthur held his younger siblings with a protective stance. "Oui they are indeed mine too…" Arthur stared daggers towards the older male "who. Are. You.?" "my name is Francis Bonnefoy your father was also mine but I was put up for adoption in France at a very young age, I came to England to come find you…I just happened to find Alfred sleeping under that tree" Francis motioned his hand towards a tree "and how the bloody hell did you know it was him!?" Francis paused for a moment and took out a picture he owned of Alfred, Arthur and Matthew along with their parents, in the image Alfred was around 6 and didn't look all that different. "this photo, my social worker had traced my father down and told me that you where his children. And told me the news of their passing…" Arthur seemed convinced, but still had many questions…he let out a tired sigh "we were on our way to visit their graves, would you like to join us?" "oui thank you very much, you must be Arthur?" "yes, that's me…and obviously, this is Matthew." The whole time the youngest of all of them had been watching the stranger closely with his violet eyes quietly judging…

A few moments later the four found themselves in front of their parent's grave, both adults had been buried together, their names etched onto the same grave stone. "so…we have the same father?" Arthur questioned "oui but my mother was French, hence my French up bringing…" Arthur looked Francis up and down with his forest green eyes "I see, how old are you Francis?" "I am 26" Arthur sighed relieved in a way "so you are older than me…at least I can know my father wasn't a cheating bastard" He let out a soft chuckle at his own words "oui my care worker told me that my mother was indeed in a strong relationship when I was…conceived…and that she had sadly passed due to sickness a few days after my arrival" "I see well I am sorry you never got a chance to meet your biological parents…" Francis smiled gently "non non Arthur it is quite alright, nothing is perfect as they say." Arthur replied with a slight nod of his head.

Arthur stood up, both Matthew and Alfred where asleep, Alfred lay on Arthurs back his arms wrapped around his neck to hold on, and Matthew was being held in Arthurs arms. "well Francis we should be on our way, it was nice to meet you." Francis sighed quietly hoping Arthur could not sense his disappointment "oui, certainty was nice to meet you" Francis smiled gently as did Arthur "you may visit anytime Francis." And with that Arthur walked away…


End file.
